in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Way of the Ninja
The Way of the Ninja was an IaLR Story made by Fairy27 in page-making order. Its page was made on December 2, 2017. However, it later gets discontinued by March 11, 2018. This is because the roleplayer had to check that inspired story again, and later finds it a bit stupid now, making future points of this story misleading for the canon points. Synopsis They say ever since his working job company was temporarily shut down for a month and a half, Karaleaf has been a couch potato. Luckily, Moon knows someone who will take him to an adventure while we waits: Sasha Stylink! As she drags him to Japan, they are suddenly tasked to protect a secret parchment in which a certain ninja clan, the Poison Ninjas, who aren't listening to their sensei Night Cap lately, will steal it for power. Can they stop those tricky ninjas while learning few techniques and making out alive? Plot (The story starts in the Viridian Treehouse, specifically, the section Karaleaf's house resides.) Karaleaf: Nothing much to do ever since it got closed and it's on the duration... *sigh* Normal day, normal life! *reading a book* This surely will help me waste time. (And then suddenly, phone call!) Karaleaf: *picks up the call* Hello? Moon: *voiceover* Good, Karaleaf. You're here. And hi! Karaleaf: Alright, what's up? If anything, I'd rather stay in the treehouse and just read books now for ideas. Moon: Stay? You know, that's the cause of you being a couch potato lately. I'm not kidding. Karaleaf: Couch potato? Is that the term of lazy? Then no, I've been buying books, but I just don't want to stay outside for long, just like how I do in the universe I live! Moon: Don't you want an adventure? Karaleaf: Err... They've been dangerous lately, but maybe. It's a good way for me to waste the time. Moon: Then, go to Echo Creek. Well, southmost part of it, near its second entrance. There should be a dojo, and I know someone who sometimes goes there to train karate, which will eventually grow into being a ninja. Karaleaf: ...Did you just say "ninja"? Becoming one there? With karate as a headstart?! Moon: Yup! Some residents of Echo Creek tend to train there, in hopes to level up themselves into being a ninjas, but they have to learn a bit of karate. There's that someone you might want to meet if you want to go deeper, though. She's a pink inkling girl with short tentacle hair and should be wearing a black-and-white cap! Karaleaf: An inkling with those characteristics... Got it. Moon: I'll be seeing you soon once you're done, so get it going. *puts down phone and hangs up* Karaleaf: Heh, finally something to do! *packs up* ---- (Two and a half hours pass, and Karaleaf makes his way to Echo Creek. But looks like other visitors or residents are coming in as well, in hopes of training, to that dojo.) Karaleaf: This must be the dojo, huh. Empty on the outside, but whoa. Lots of people on that room! *goes there* (Behind the crowd has Willow and Rabbid Yoshi.) Willow: Oh! Oh! What's the training all about? Rabbid Yoshi: Ha-fa! Get out! I want to enter! (...Yup, heavy traffic. But then someone comes in.) ???: I've found what I need to find. Step aside, because it'll be boring without the assistant! *grabs Karaleaf by the hand* Karaleaf: A-Assistant? Since when?! ???: As told by your friend Moon, of course. Karaleaf: *right eye twitching* Did she really... *sigh* I know nothing about karate, that ain't fair. ???: It's not like it's the end of the world, or it'd be boring! Let me introduce myself, I'm Sasha! Sasha Stylink, the queen of Turf Wars! Ha! You think I'm squiddin' around? Even then, just in case ink isn't viable, I learn karate! And then I can become one of those ninjas properly! Karaleaf: Which is partially why I'm here, but the adventure? Sasha: Later, I do have something to know when going to that place. Heh! (Suddenly, as the two enter the main stage, the crowd grows wild.) Sasha: Another heh, it looks like I grew a bit popular enough thanks to my skills of karate! Usually I do this against dummies. But now? Let's do it... On an actual assistant! In an instant! Karaleaf: No, do it on- *gets attacked mercilessly* (Behind the audience...) Moon: Watching the abuse is totally fun. I never told her to do that. Rabbid Yoshi: YEAH! Go for the inkling! She's now too cool! BWAH! Willow: Umm... ---- (Minutes passed...) Karaleaf: *being recovered* I never signed up for this kind of abuse. I signed to become a ninja! What gives? Yellow: *using her healing powers to heal Karaleaf* I got you healed! Don't worry! Sasha: That aside, I got my approval! Karaleaf: Approval of what now? Sasha: My karate skills are "stupidly" good enough for me to enter and take a certain adventure on Japan! Because of that, becoming a ninja is possible for me! Karaleaf: ...What? That's what I signed up for. Sasha: I was never told about that about you joining me, come again? Karaleaf: Didn't you said earlier...? Sasha: I was squiddin' with you. We'll have to go to that place with a similar goal! I can tell, you must be as exciting as a raw clam! (Silence for 5 seconds.) Karaleaf: Just tell me what a raw clam is? Sasha: You don't want to know unless you want to see one like right now. Now let's go! (...Except exiting the dojo took 2 hours for some reason.) Sasha: Gosh darn it Leaf! You took 2 hours just to find a raw clam! Now the scheduled airplane we're supposed to take is going to take its flight!!! Karaleaf: I just want to know what it is! Oh, and my name's not Leaf, it's- Sasha: Forget it! We're rushing so hard! (Luckily they arrive before the flight, as they enter exhausted.) Karaleaf: I am too tired, man. *sees a guide* Hmm? Let me take it. *takes a guide about Japan* (As the two enjoy the flight, the destination has arrived. But the two buy time by taking pictures on different cities of Japan.) Sasha: Taking pictures isn't what we're here for...!!! Karaleaf: Sure. Unless you tell me where we sign up to become ninjas. Sasha: Good point, because I was not told where the place should be! ???: You will be. (Suddenly, they get "teleported" to a large ninja dojo. A male purple human and the mushrooms beside him reveal their identities. Well, there are more humans on the back but not as much as the mushrooms.) Random Fume-Shroom: We are the first group of a type of ninja known as the Poison Ninjas! Sasha: Hmm... *checks at her letter suggestion about the Poison Ninjas* This must be it. Random Poison Mushroom: This is thy main dojo! You must be thy invited! We welcome you both! (More TBA) Major Events TBA Cast *Karaleaf *Sasha Stylink *Night Cap *Nebbia *Moon *Willow *Rabbid Yoshi *Yellow Category:Stories